Few Days
by SeraCeleste
Summary: What would happen if Spike went to Angel at the end of season 6 instead of to Africa? This is NOT for Spuffy fans!! Slashy overtones.


Anything inside brackets are thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: All belongs to Joss unfortunately.  
  
Dedication: DB just for being as gorgeous as he actually is. ^^; Summary: What if Spike had gone to Angel at the end of season 6 instead of Africa? (Sorry Spuffy fans, I am not a fan of the Buffy-Spike love)  
  
Few Days  
  
Walking into the Hotel, Angel runs his hand through his hair. Letting out a sigh, he was tired, acheing in various places, and in need of a nice long hot shower. "Fred, if anyone calls for me tell them I'm asleep." He says as he passes Fred and Gunn who are sitting on the couch, talking about something. The topic seems to pass over his head. His mind too tired to actually comprehend what's going on around him. Taking the stairs two at a time, he reaches his room in no time. Pushing through his door, he pulls his shirt over his head. Groaning as his muscles creak in agony. As he pulls the shirt off and he opens his eyes, one person comes into his view. {No no no.... please don't tell me that's-}  
  
"Ello Peaches, s'bout time you got home."  
  
"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?" His mind races, considering his choices of what to do with his childe. Of all people he had to encounter it had to be him of course. The last time he saw the Englishmen it had been an evening filled with hot pokers and railroad spikes. One could see why he wouldn't be too excited on meeting up with him again.  
  
"Well, just wanted to kick your arse, but seems someone already did that now didn't they?" Spike closes the distance between them, running a finger over a particularly nasty bruise on Angel's upper torso. Angel shivers in discomfort, not liking the touch and he lets out another sigh.  
  
Smacking his hand away and looking into Spike's eyes, he feels anger flood him and his adrenline begins to pump once more. If the boy wants to fight, he can fight. "I'm not too tired to kick your ass, you know." He mutters the word softly, making sure Spike understands he's serious. Without another word Spike takes a swing at him. The punch connecting with his jaw and before he knows it they're in an all out brawl. Fists flying, legs trying to connect with kicks, fangs decending and blood's everywhere. Gunn runs into the room and pulls them apart.  
  
"HEY! HEY! What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
"Gunn, stay out of this!" Angel growls, grabbing him and pushing him for the door. "Spike wants a fight, he's going to get one." And he bares his fangs, growling.  
  
"You know what? I don't even wanna know. You two go at it. Whatever." Shaking his head he leaves and it's on again. Heated than ever, Angel slamming Spike to the floor. Kneeing him in his stomach and continues his assualt. At some point the fight becomes Angel just beating the life out of Spike. He doesn't realize he's won until he hears a soft sob leave his childes' throat. His fists slow and he looks down at the boy, both eyes swollen shut, lip torn and blood running down his chin a little path has been cleaned by tears running down his face. Angel's suddenly consumned with pity, love, and guilt. He quietly pulls Spike into his arms, rubbing his hand down his back and coo'ing softly. Comforting, nonsenical words to his boy till the sobs fade away.  
  
"What is it Will? Why are your crying?" Angel was amazed at his sudden caring for the boy.  
  
"I-I can't... I... I'm nothing no more." The words are soft but make an impact. Angel had heard of the chip the Initiative had implanted in Spike's brain, but had also heard he was getting on with his life. It was nothing truly of his concern. But he might have guessed wrong. "I can't do this anything more, Angelus. I'm goin crazy. Got myself fallin' in love with the slayer.... now I take off and can't properly take care of your poofy ass." He mutters the final part and Angel has a mind to shove him out of his arms but doesn't have the heart to. Hearing his childe continue with his sob story, Angel strokes his hair. It was coming as some shock to hear Spike admit his feelings for Buffy, but he knew all along that was what to happen. His boy always seemed to be a fool for a pretty girl. And now and again, a pretty boy. Letting him go on for some time till he's at a loss for words.  
  
A silence fell over them, they sat as the were, Angel still stroking Spike's hair. Finally he pulls away, wiping his eyes and staring at Angel. Hate starting to fill his eyes once more. But with that hate there is love, sadness, and need. Angel knows he needs him. They're still silent and he wonder what's going through his boy's head. He stands up and pulls Spike to him, feeling his body tense his hands slowly slide around his waist. "Stay with me. You can have something here." Tilting his head he kisses Spike softly, tenderly and he's almost amazed as he returns the kiss. Finally it ends, they pull away and Spike speaks finally.  
  
"I just tried to kick your ass and you're asking me to stay? What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
He has to laugh at that and he shakes his head. "I'm not sure. So what do you say? You can leave at anytime, but stay for a few days. We can figure things out and I can help you. Last time I checked... I was your sire." Spike smiles at that and sighs, leaning against Angel.  
  
"Just a few days." 


End file.
